Hidden Love
by Ms.Moonlight Shimmer
Summary: Fai x Syaoran. Both Fai and Syaoran love each other. But can they keep their dirty little secret out of the group? Or will their friends find out? Read and find out!


_Chapter 1: Confession _

_Syaoran's POV:_

I looked over to fay, who was sleeping on the ground. What would he say? What would he do if I told him? Sighing, I looked up at the starry sky and noticed a star shooting by. _A wish? If so I wish Fai would have a relationship with me!_ I thought to him self as he looked back at Fai and smiled at the thought of kissing the wizards soft lips.

Laying down on the spot by the fireplace that was mine for the night, I smiled while I faced fay knowing that everything will be okay no matter what.

Later that night I was wakened up by a something on my face. Slowly opening my eyes, I watched as Fai's face was right up against mine, he was kissing me! Of all people, me! This was now the best night of my life, it would get better if I got laid with him. Once Fai noticed I was up, he pulled away really quick. "Oh sorry...It's just that... Syaoran...I...I...I really like you!" Fai whispered with a blush covering his face not sure what to do next yet still in a bit of shock from the kiss, I pulled Fai back to me and kissed him back.

"I also like you, Fai."Blushing even more, Fai looked at me in shock.

"But I thought you liked Sakura, let alone that you were straight..." Fai whimpered in a low voice.

"Did, was, but that was before I met you Fai."Smiling at my answer, Fai stood up and took my hand.

"I have a place we can go to, just so we can dodge the chances of the others seeing us." In agreement, I got up and smiled as Fai let me into the lush forest that surrounded our camp.

_Fai's POV:_

I couldn't believe it! The boy I loved so much, also liked me back! I admit I was shock when he woke up as I was kissing him, but I did that almost every night since we met and he never reacted like that before. But right now, I want to make him mine. I want his kiss, his embrace, and his body. These were the only thoughts going through my mind.

Looking back at Syaoran as I held onto his hand, while leading him into the forest, all I could think of was how badly I wanted to make him scream out my name. But in doing so I need to create a sound proof barrier around me and him, which would be breaking my vow to myself, but then again I would do anything for my lovely Syaoran.

As Syaoran ans I neared the spot I tightened my grip on his hand and smiled when I felt him do the same back to me. Out of no where, the trees opened up to a huge hidden 10 by 10 clearing and I pulled Syaoran into it. "Mind if I put up a sound proof barrier ?" Damn I couldn't stop thinking of those hips of his ridding up and down on my cock crying out my name. And if needed I'll magic on him to make him even more horny, and beg for more of my cock in his tight young ass.

"Sh..should we even do this Fai?"

"I know you want too Syaoran, don't hold back your feelings. Don't worry I will love you no matter what happens. Do you trust me?" I looked down into his bright soft brown eyes. After a few seconds Syaoran gave a nod of his okay to continue. I was so glad he was going to do this with me, I let out a burst of magic that surrounded the clearing both me and him were in. His eyes widened in wonder as my magic shined with the colors purple, pink, blue, yellow, green, orange, white, red, and mainly every other bright color possible. I was one of the strongest wizards known in my home land. Even though I imprisoned the king, if I wanted I may by some odd challenged the king and won.

Picking up Syaoran's chin with my finger softly, I leaned down and kissed him roughly on his lips. I was now having trouble controlling myself due do how cute he looked as he blushed softly at my touch. Damn was he cute.

_Syaoran's POV:_

I swear that I am going to faint any moment now! The hottest guy in the world is kissing me, not to add in, but he put up a sound proof barrier...which means...He wants to fuck me! I can't believe my luck! Damn I want his cock inside of me no matter what! I need to get my way, I don't want anyone else having him, let alone touching him or having his attention. Looking up at Fai, I pulled him down onto the soft lush green grass below us. When I did so, I noticed the huge bulge that was growing in his pants as it brushed up against my leg. "Oh sorry Syaoran...I didn't mean too...Rea-!" not letting him dare finish that second, I pulled him back into our kiss. After a few short moments, I pulled free of the kiss." Let's get on with this Fai. Let's make love."

**I hope you all are enjoying this story due to how restricted this pairing (Fai x Syaoran) is to find. The next story will be posted within 24 hours. Next story: Black Butler : Cat Ciel**


End file.
